<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Column Newspaper Test by Airdanteine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977595">Two Column Newspaper Test</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airdanteine/pseuds/Airdanteine'>Airdanteine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Updated Newspaper Workskins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airdanteine/pseuds/Airdanteine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a preview to an updated two column workskin. Original workskin by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza">La_Temperanza.</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Updated Newspaper Workskins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jaydick Flash Fanwork Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Column Newspaper Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="newspaper"><p><br/>
<span class="headline">
        <b>Headline Headline Headline Headline Headline Headline</b>
      </span>
    </p>
<p></p><div class="article"><p></p><p>
This is the first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. This is your first paragraph of your article. </p><p>This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article. This is your second paragraph of your article.<br/>
</p></div></div></div><a href="">Link to Two Column HTML And CSS Code</a><br/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>